


Lysithea in the Black Eagles What Will She Do

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Have feelings for the house leader, that's what.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Lysithea in the Black Eagles What Will She Do

The Black Eagles were, in a word, a unique cast of personalities. Lysithea was always left in awe at how different it was to sit among their class compared to her previous time in the Golden Deer. There was never an incident with a concoction gone wrong, no sudden lectures on a noble’s duty, just pure focus on the lecture at hand. Sure she still had to deal with a slacker in her class, but Lysithea would take Linhardt dozing off over Hilda begging her to take notes for her. Don’t get her wrong, Lysithea still enjoyed talking with her old classmates, even if some annoyed her more than others, but when it came to her studies it felt right for her to sit among Adrestia (and Brigid)’s best.

Linhardt, for all his lazing about, was something of an equal for Lysithea to work with. It was a rather frustrating hurdle to get over, what with his disinterest in anything not crest-related, but so long as talk of her own was left out, she enjoyed their talks. Caspar was always with the lax learner, and while he and Lysithea got off on the wrong foot at first, she was glad for the fact he didn’t treat her like a kid. The unwanted invite to the ‘Short Fighters of Fodlan’ club he started made her flustered, but the promise of sweets was enough to make her consider it.

Learning about Brigid’s culture from Petra had to be some of her favorite time spent outside of the classroom. Book couldn’t hold a candle to the stories the Brigid princess weaved about her homeland. Everything from Brigid’s folk tales to the different flora and fauna was recorded in detail thanks to her small talks with Petra. One day, Lysithea knew she’d have to take a visit herself.

Much like Leonie in the Deer, Dorothea was almost like a big sister to some of the Eagles. While Leonie was definitely the type to beat up anyone who wronged her classmates, Dorothea was much more quick witted. There  _ were  _ rumors she’d broken bones of the more perverted students, but Professor Manuela never confirmed, nor denied such events.

But then there was the big three: Ferdinand, Hubert, and Princess Edelgard. They were something of an unofficial trio within the Black Eagles, even if Ferdinand seemed to annoy the other two some days. Lysithea was surprised he and Lorenz didn’t have tea together more often.

Hubert was… like a shadow made human. His first words to her were something akin to a threat, should Lysithea ever prove a danger to Lady Edelgard. That had been months ago. Present day, Hubert was still his usual cold self but Lysithea had picked up on how he showed his appreciation through actually bringing tea for her when she joined him and Edelgard. Eventually, her favorite cookies even found their way to the table.

But then there was the house leader herself. Edelgard was….

“Lysithea? Is something the matter?”

The pale haired mage glanced across the table to see Edelgard. She must have spaced out in the middle of their discussion. These quiet moments over tea and sweets were a welcome break if she were honest. “Nothing at all, I was just thinking about other things.”

“If you have other pressing matters to attend to, please do not feel you have to stay, Lysithea.”

Edelgard had always stressed that fact in the later parts of their tea. “Do you dislike me spending time with you, Edelgard? If so it’s unlike you to be so roundabout in getting me to leave.”

The Imperial princess smiled as she sipped her tea. “Far from it. Of everyone at the academy I feel most at peace sharing my time with you. I was simply unsure if the feeling was mutual.”

“I’ve told you I intend to stay in the Black Eagles right?” For better or worse, Lysithea would stay by that decision. “My studies have never been so fruitful, everyone else has been rather respectful, and…”

“And?”

Lysithea gripped her tea cup. How long had she known Edelgard by now? All those months ago on that fateful day their pale eyes met, each pair glancing to the other’s head of white locks. The time spent cleaning in the library together, much to Lysithea’s annoyance at first. She had transferred to the Black Eagles for a greater challenge to her knowledge, that fact was unchanged. But perhaps… perhaps there was another reason she had been unaware of. Something had been planted in the months that had passed. She sighed. “Nevermind, I don’t have the words for it. Could you pass the cookies?”

Edelgard smiled, and Lysithea could feel something shift inside of her. She knew what it was, Lysithea wasn’t a fool. But to know only made her more anxious. Still, one day what had been planted all that time ago would most certainly bud. It was up to Lysithea to care for it until then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and hey these two are my favorite ship in 3H. More will come some day, probably


End file.
